Luffy's Netherworldly Adventure
by cooking samurai
Summary: After going to a island, Luffy has been sent to the Netherworld and most find a way home, but can he with every demon trying to stop him at every corner.
1. Chapter 1

**This is cooking samurai trying my hand at a story I think I can do. If I did anything wrong just tell me OK.****

* * *

**

_The Netherworld_

_A lawless world filled with vicious monsters._

_The number of Netherworlds has expanded with the rise of demons powerful enough to rule such worlds...the Overlords._

_Now,another world is about to fall prey to such darkness._

_This time however. A certain strawhated pirate is about to change a Netherworlds way of liveing for the rest of its life time.__

* * *

_

**Cooking Samurai presents to you**

**Luffy's Netherworldly Adventure**

**Prologue:The Island of Disappearing People and Welcome to The Netherworld Luffy****

* * *

**

It was another normal day in the Grand Line. The seagulls were singing, the Sea Kings were eating, and the...

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!"

Will it was until that happened.

"Ow Nami what was that for."Asked Luffy rubbing the new burp on his head.

"That was for eating all the food again."Nami yelled at Luffy waving around her Perfect Clima-Tact in a threatening manner."Now we have to buy more food again."

"Really Luffy you need to control yourself."Chopper said while putting a ice pack on Luffys head."You need to stop eating so much food."

"Yeah Luffy by the time we reach One Piece will all be skin and bones."Brook said while playing his violin."But I can't because I am all ready bones. Skull joke."

"What did Luffy do now." said Sanji and Franky at the same time coming aboard the deck of the ship the Thousand Sunny.

"Luffy ate all of the food again."Nami said still angry with Luffy eating all of the food up.

"Luffy you idiot." Sanji said while kicking Luffy on the head. Franky can only put his hand on his face and shack his head at what Luffy did for the hundredth time.

"Ow Sanji that hurt to." Luffy said with another burp on his head.

"I hope it hurts to make you stop doing so many stupid things." Sanji said while glaring at Luffy.

"Now we have to find a island to restock on food." Nami said looking at a map for the closes island nearby.

"Oi. I see a island."Usopp said while pointing his finger out at a island near by.

"Really the map said there should not be a island around for miles." Nami said while looking at her map and and at the island in front of her.

"We are going there."Luffy said while point at the island in front of them.

"Don't make decisions like that by yourself."The whole crew but Robin yelled at Luffy.

**5 Minutes later**

The straw hats had finally land on the island to see what they could find for supplies.

"Nami there is no body here." Luffy said while looking at the town in front of him that there ship has ported at.

"I know that Luffy that is what is scaring me right now."Nami said with a worried look on her face."Robin look after the ship with Zoro until we get back ok."Nami asked Robin who was still on the ship with Zoro while the rest were on the dock.

"Ok miss navigator I will look after it." Robin said while trying to wake Zoro up from his nape.

"Ok guys lets go." Luffy said running into town. While the rest walked behind him.

After miles and miles of walking they found out that no one was in town at all.

"Ok this is very weird." Nami said while looking for some sign of life."There really is no one here at all."

"Where do you think every one is at."Chopper said while in his deer form.

"I don't know but maybe we should go back to the ship and leave before something bad happens."Usopp said while walking back to the ship.

"Wait guys I hear something." Luffy said while running to the sound of the noise he heard.

"Wait Luffy."The whole crew said to Luffy but it was to late because Luffy was all ready they started to run after him to make sheer he could not cause any more problems.

"Come on guys its this way." Luffy said while running ahead of the crew."I hear it this way."

"Blast that idiot and his sense for adventure."Nami said while trying to keep up with Luffy."Chopper do you hear anything."

"Yeah."Chopper said running next to her."It sounds like somebody is chanting."

"That does not sound good."Usopp said running with the rest of them.

After running for awhile they finally came to the place the chanting was coming from. All around were people in robes and in the middle of them was a cycle that had a lot of people in it that were tied up.

"O great lord Laylight."One of the robed people said out loud."We offer you these sacrifices to appease your hunger."

"Nami I think we should get out of here."Usopp said while shacking behind a bush."I really think we should go now."

"Yeah me to Usopp."Nami said a little sacred herself."We should really get out of here before they notice u..."

"Hey guys what are you doing."Luffy yelled out. Making all the robed people look at were the strawhat crew was at.

"Luffy you idiot."Was the thought of the whole strawhat crew.

"Who dares disturb are retrial for lord Lalight."One of the robed people said with angry in his voice."We shale make you into sacrifices as while to make are god happy." The rest of the robed people started to bring out swords and knives for the battle.

"You want to fight then come on and fight."Luffy said while getting ready for battle as while. Then the whole crew reluctantly had to come out and fight as while."Lets go guys."

**4 Minutes later**

"This guys were weak."Luffy said while picking his nose."They did not put up a fight at all."

All around him were the knocked out bodies of the robed people. They all had buses all over them.

"Evan Usopp beet them."Sanji said while smoking.

"Oi."Usopp said while waving his hand in the air."I am strong to you know."

"While at lest thats over."Nami said while untying the captives."Are you people ok."

"Yes, yes think you young ones for saving us." A old man said while shacking Nami's hand."You saved are lives."

"This cycle is weird."Luffy said standing in the middle of it."It has all kinds of weird lines in it."

"Luffy be careful."Usopp said while looking at the outside of the cycle."You don't know what it dos"

"It's ok Usopp."Luffy said while siting in the middle of the cycle."Nothings going to happen at all."

While this was happening one of the robed people crawled to the cycle and stabbed it with a bloody knife."Feel my lords wraith you fool."He said.

The cycle started to glow and turn into a big hole.

"What!"Was the sound that Luffy made before falling into the hole.

"Luffy!" The whole crew said running to save there captain. But by the time they got near it the hole had closed up and stopped glowing.

"LUFFY!" Was all the people of the village heard. This was a sad day for the strawhats indeed.

**One Piece world's Netherworld**

"Will that ought to do it." A rough voice said surrounded by the died bodies of zombies. That voice came from some strange creature that looks like a penguin but has funny looking eyes, peg legs for feet, and little bat wings on the back of it. This creature is called a Prinny. People who died and had a sinful life while become Prinnys as there punishment and become lowly servants to demons and angels until they pay there way to be reincarnated. But this Prinny is different from the others. When this one was made it had a red colored body and in the look in its eyes told people that this Prinny is always looking for adventure.

"Now its time to go see the old man to get payed." The red Prinny said while walking away from the died zombies. Before he could go any farther however, here heard something."Whats that noise."

"AAHHHHHHH" Came the sound of Luffy falling out of a big hole in the sky before crash landing next to the red Prinny. Then the hole in the sky closed up.

"What the hell?" The red Prinny said looking at the boy who fall from the sky."Were did he come from?"

"That hurt a lot." Luffy said while getting up from the crash landing." Where am I any way?"

"Hey kid you all right." The red Prinny said to Luffy to see if he was ok.

"Huh?" Luffy said before looking at the red Prinny."Cool a red penguin!"

"I'm not a penguin."Said the red Pirnny." I am a Prinny."

"Whats that?"Luffy asked with a clue less face.

"Kid do you even know were you are." The red Prinny asked Luffy.

"Yeah I was on a island with my crew and wait." Luffy said before looking at his surroundings."Were my friends!"

"Calm down kid, you are in the Netherworld now." The red Prinny told Luffy."Do you remember what you did before you came here."

"I was siting in a big cycle, when it opened up into a big hole and I fell though it." Luffy said trying to remember more of what happened."Also whats the Netherworld?"

"The Netherworld kid is called many things but the most commonly called Hell." The red Prinny said to Luffy. Luffy then started to freak out

"AH I'm dead." Luffy said while running back and forth until the red Prinny smacked Luffy upside the head.

"Kid your not dead." The red Prinny said to Luffy."You are just stuck here for a while."

"Then how do I get home." Luffy said calming done a little.

"I don't know but maybe the old man does."The red Prinny said"He does know allot more things here then I do."

"Then lets go" Luffy said walking at a random direction.

"Wait kid wrong way."The red Prinny said while stopping Luffy."Also whats your name kid."

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy."Luffy said happily."Whats your name red penguin."

"I am not a penguin and my name is Roger."The now named Roger said to Luffy."Now lets go see the old man to see what to do next."

"Ok lead the way Roger." Luffy said while fallowing Roger.

"I have not heard of another D in a long time."Roger thought while leading Luffy to the old mans place."Looks like an adventure is about to take place and I like that."

Now one boy and one Prinny are about to take a journey that will change everything in this Netherworld for as long as it lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next put of Luffy's Netherworldly Adventure I hope it does better then the first chapter.****

* * *

**

**Previously**

_After going to a island that was not on a map Luffy and the crew find a strange group of people in robes doing some kind of ritual. After stopping them and saving the towns people of the island. Luffy was sent though a hole that lead to the Netherworld. Now with the help of the red Prinny Roger, Luffy is now trying to find a way home.__

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Tale of the Netherworld and Luffy gains new nakama****

* * *

**

"Are we there yet?"

"No Luffy were not there yet."

This was the question that Luffy asked Roger every 5 minutes. After leaving the place that Luffy crash landed they have been travailing for hours going to a town that Roger only know the location to and by now Luffy was bored and keeps on asking Roger the same question thinking it will make time go faster.

"Are we there yet?" Luffy asked again with a bored look on his face.

"Almost Luffy just over that hill and will be there." Roger said starting to get annoyed by Luffys question.

"Really cool!" Luffy said running up the hill leave Roger behind. After running for a while he finally reached the top of the hill and saw the town. "COOL!"

The town looked like a Chinese type town with food stands selling noodles of all types, buildings that look like it came from ancient China, and most of the demons and monsters wear wearing straw hats and silk robes. Glowing signs with words Luffy could not understand were everywhere.

"Luffy." Roger said next to Luffy after catching up to him. "Welcome to Oriental Town."

"Cool food." Luffy said ready to run to the noodle stand but Roger grabbed him before he got the chance to.

"Wait Luffy lets see the old man first then we can get something to eat." Roger said to Luffy still holding on to him. "Now fallow me."

After walking into the town for a few minutes they came to a old building that looked like it was selling antiques.

"Hey old man are you he." Roger yelled out while going inside the building with Luffy right behind him. "I killed all the zombies for you like you asked."

"You did Roger?" Said a old voice in the building. "Thanks and I will be right there just need to finish my business."

After a few minutes a sound of a toilet being flushed was heard and a person came out. This person was a old bold man that had a gray beard, long pointed ears, and a gem in the middle of his forehead. He wear old hermit robes that made him look very wise.

"Oh." The old man said while looking at Luffy. "I have not seen a human in a long time where did you find him Roger?"

"I found him some where in the badlands." Roger said to the old man. "and his name is Luffy."

"While nice to meet you Luffy my name is is Cho." The now named Cho said to Luffy. "I am a Geomancer and what can I do for you?"

"While old man." Luffy said to Cho. "I am trying to find a way home."

"Home you say?" Cho asked Luffy. "While boy tell me all that has happened to you so far."

After a few minutes of telling Cho what happened to him Cho started to float in the air in a meditative position.

"Cool!." Luffy said while look at Cho then he started to move his hand back and forth underneath the floating old man. "How's is he doing that?"

"Luffy stop doing that." Roger said. "Now come here and let the old man think."

After a few minutes of think to himself old man Cho finally stopped meditating and got back on his feet.

"You Luffy most have landed on Demon Island." Cho said to Luffy.

"Demon Island?" Luffy said with a confused look.

"Yes Demon Island a island that can move by itself across the sea." Cho said with a pipe in his mouth. "It was a island made by demons that immigrated to the human world a few hundred years ago to escape a old war that was going on in this Netherworld that's why it is not on any maps because its rare for humans to find it."

"What war what happened." Luffy asked curiously after all Luffy loves to hear about storys of the past that sounded interesting.

"Long ago when this Netherworld had no leader this place was constantly at war with itself with all the demons fighting each other for the title of Overlord. Years and years of fight and the people thought that it would never end but a group of demons that were immensely powerful finally defeated all of them and the Netherworld was finally at peace for a time. There were only 5 demons that did it and there leader became the new Overlord. The other four became his demon lords that helped maintain control of the Netherworld so that war can no longer happen again." Cho said still smoking his pipe.

"Cool they most have been very strong." Luffy said with an excited voice. "What were there names any way."

"There names are Half Demon Alister, Demon Armor Senchi, Fallen Angel Dani, and Dragon Lord Shenron." Cho said while putting his pipe away for later use." and there leader was named Nemesis, Overlord Nemesis the strongest of them all."

"Cool!." Luffy said with stars in his eyes. "Now how can I get back home?"

"That my boy is going to be a hard thing to do." Cho said walking up to Luffy." You would need a Dimension Guide that has master everything they need to know about dimensions."

"What's a dimension guide?" Luffy asked.

"A dimension guide is a person that has learned how to move between one place and another by teleporting there. Some are able to go between worlds." Roger said answering Luffy's question.

"Cool I want one!" Luffy said while thinking that if he could get one to join his crew he will be able to go to the kitchen when ever he wants with out Sanji noticing him.

"Like I said boy that is going to be the hard put." Cho said to Luffy. "The only dimension guide with that much power works for the Overlord."

"So why can't I just ask the Over guy to send me home then?" Luffy said.

"For some time now Overlord Nemesis has not let anyone in his home." Roger said while looking at Luffy.

"But I thought Over guy Nemesis was dead." Luffy said with a question mark over his head. "Was an it a hundred years ago when that war ended so how is he still alive?"

"Demons can live a lot longer then humans can boy." said Cho."1 human year is like 100 for demons so we live a lot longer."

"Whoa." said Luffy. "That's a long time, so why does the Over guy not let anyone go to his home."

"That is something no body knows." Cho said while walking away from Luffy. "The place is all locked up and the only way to get in there is with the four demon keys and the people that have them are the four demon lords."

"So all I need to do is to ask the demon lord guys to have there keys and then I can get home." Luffy said making it sound easy.

"Luffy do you really think that the four demon lords would just give you the keys without a fight." Roger said while questioning Luffy's sanity." They would think you were out to kill him and try to stop you."

"Then all I need to do is beat up the four demon lords take the keys then go home." Luffy said making it sound even easier.

"Boy you need more then strength to beat the demon lords." Cho said to Luffy. "You need man power as will."

"Yeah you would need a army to do it." Roger said to Luffy. "You only got me I am not enough to help. You need more people."

"Then how can I get more people to help me then." Luffy asked the both of them.

"That my boy is a easy thing to do." Cho said while sitting done on a chair. "Just go to the Dark Assembly and ask for some people to help."

"What's a Dark Assembly?" Luffy asked with another question mark on his head.

"The Dark Assembly is a place were you can make demons and bills." Roger said to Luffy. "You can make demons out of you own power or what they call Mana."

"What I can make my own Nakama." Luffy said like one of his dreams has come true. "COOL LETS GO!"

"Then I will take you there Luffy." Roger said while leaving the building with Luffy right behind him. "Later old man."

"I'll see you later Roger. "Cho said drinking a cup of tea. "I hope you come back alive."

After walking for a couple of minutes they came upon a girl with red eyes, blue hair, wearing white clothes, and wearing a red ribbon on her head that looks in a shape of bunny ears.

"Hello Pleinair is the Dark Assembly open today?" Roger said to the girl now named Pleinair.

Pleinair only nodded her head as a yes. Luffy then went in front of Pleinair and stared into her eyes.

"Will you join my crew?" Luffy asked Pleinair. After all Luffy is always looking for the strangest and weirdest to join his Nakama.

Pleinair only shock her head back and forth as a no.

"Ah." Luffy said in a disappointed voice. "Ok then lets go get more nakama."

Pleinair then lifted her hand into the air and Luffy and Roger disappeared to the Dark Assembly. After a few minutes of standing still she spoke only two words after they left.

"Weird guy."

**The Dark Assembly**

After a few minutes Luffy and Roger appeared in a place that looked like a big court room.

"Wow this place is big." Luffy said while looking around his surroundings.

"Yeah its big." Roger said walking away from Luffy. "Now lets go get you some Demons."

After walking in the Dark Assembly for a couple of seconds they came upon a demon sitting in a desk. The demon looked like a big blue monster with 6 red eyes, two long horns on its head, some kind of glowing ball that was floating in the middle of its stomach, and one of its arms looked like some kind of gun that Luffy never seen before. It also had ten bottles of beer next to it and it was already chugging one down its mouth.

"Hello were here to make some demons." Roger said to the blue demon.

"Ha?" The blue demon said before noticing Luffy and Roger. "damn I wanted a day off today to."

After getting up from his desk the blue demon went in front of Luffy and scanned him with some kind of device.

"Holy crap!" The blue demon said while looking at the device. "How many guys did you take down to get this amount of mana."

"How much does he have?" Roger taking a look at the device as will. "Holy crap 5000 mana. Luffy how many guys did you take down before coming here?"

"Ahhh?" Luffy said trying to remember all the people he defeated before. "I don't remember."

"Ah who cares anyway." The blue demon said going back to his desk." Now lets get this over with then." The blue demon then grabbed a book a give it to Luffy.

"What's this?" Luffy asked the blue demon.

"This book tells you want demons you can get for now." Roger explained to Luffy. "Some time when you beat a monster type demon or some of you demons on your team get stronger you can get even more demons later on."

"Cool!" Luffy said before opening the book up. "Lets see what they got then."

After a few minutes of looking into the book Luffy finally closed the book and ready to make his chooses.

"So did you chose the one's you want." The blue demon said to Luffy.

"Yup." Luffy said opening the book up again and pointing out the ones he wants. "I want a male warrior, a female healer, a red mage, and a thief."

"Ok then fallow me." The blue demon said while walking away from the two. Then Luffy and Roger were right behind him.

After walking for a few minutes they came upon a big cycle in the ground with symbols that were way different from the one Luffy saw before.

"Ok lets do this." The blue demon said while standing next to a cycle. "First lets do this one by one. Lets do the warrior first."

The blue demon then grabbed something off the ground and throw it into the big cycle then the cycle started to glow and some kind of energy came out of it and went into Luffy.

"What's going on?" Luffy said freaking out a little.

"It ok." The blue demon said to Luffy. "We just need to ask you a few question before we make the demon. Now first question what do you want the demon to be, good-for-nothing, incompetent, average, skilled, or distinguished."

"Ah." Luffy said trying to think of a answer. "I chose skilled."

"Ok next what his name going to be." The blue demon asked Luffy.

"Ahh." Luffy said thinking hard again. "I will name him Sean."

"Ok here we go." The blue demon said before hitting the cycle. Then some of the energy that was on Luffy went into the cycle and some king of glowing ball came out of it. After a few minutes the ball turned into a human shape and a demon came out of it. The demon had brown hair with a red headband on its head. It had no shirt on thus showing its bare chest with gauntlets on its arms. It also brown pants on as will.

"Hello everybody. "The demon now named Sean said. "I'm here to take names and kick asses!"

"Cool!" Luffy said while looking at Sean. "Lets do it again!"

After a few minutes of creating demons Luffy got a girl with long red hair with red eyes and a red dress named Jennie. Next he got a girl with a red Bennie with goggles on it with short silver hair wearing very little red clothing called Namine after thinking about Nami when he saw the look in the girls eyes. Last was a woman with long blond hair in a long black and red dress with her eyes always closed called Angela.

"So your the boss ha?" Sean the warrior said looking at Luffy. "Will boss lets go out there into the world and show them how bad ass we really are."

"Yeah lets go." Jennie the red mage said next to Sean. "I want to show the world how a real magical girl works. Not those fake ones that transform and show off there bodies but a real one that with a wave of the wand can destroy buildings with one go."

"I really do not care about fighting. "Namine the thief said while standing next to Luffy. "But if it gets us a lot of money who cares."

"ZZzzz." Was the sound coming from Angela the healer who was sleeping standing up. "Ha is it time to do my job yet." She said just waking up.

"Now can we go beat somebody up?" Luffy asked Roger who was talking to the blue demon about something.

"Ha?" Roger said just noticing Luffy." No not yet we need to get some weapons for them first."

"Weapons." Luffy said noticing that his demons not carrying anything to fight with. "Then we get weapons then beat some people up." He said that before his stomach started to growl. "Ok, first food then weapons."

Luffy then ran off to the desk with the demons fallowing right after him thinking of the same thing. Food and weapons.

"You are going to have a hard time with them you know that." The blue demon said to Roger while walking to the desk. "They all act like goofballs."

"Will." Roger said answering the blue demons question." You know not all demons are sane at all right?"

"Yeah, yeah." The blue demon said to Roger. "Truth of the Netherworld. Will see you later Roger."

"Yeah." Roger said back ready to take Luffy and the group back to town. "Later Ox."

After they left Ox went back to his desk and drunk another beer bottle.

"Those guys are going to be funny to watch I just know it." He said before sitting back down in his chair.

Luffy has now gathered his own crew. Will he really change the Netherworld as we know it. Turn in next time for Luffy's Netherworldly Adventure to see for yourself.


	3. I Am Sorry

Hello This is cooking samurai and I am sorry about not getting this story updated. At the beginning of it I had a hard time doing this because of school or work but now a days I am just to lazy to do it so now I will be starting this story over but I do not know where I should start at again, so I ask the readers should I start the story over at the time Luffy was training, some other time in the story or leave it as it is? Send me a few reviews and tell me what you think.


End file.
